Dino's Kawaii Otouto
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Dino comes over to visit Tsuna, and later that night things get a little crazy. R&R ONESHOT  First Lemon fic contain a brieft mention of Oc's  giftfic for PrincessRamen1880 PWP as well


Tony: hey everyone

Rosso: YO EVERYONE

Acerbus: Hello my little puppets*Clings to Rosso's neck*

Rosso: ACERBUS CAN't … BREATHE!

Tony: Anyways first off this is a giftfic to my sweet beloved PrincessRamen5927 … that crazy ass girl. Anyways there are several reasons why I made this DinoxTsuna

Reason1: I hate DinoxHibari WITH a PASSION

REASON2: There ain't enough DinoXtsuna in this place I originally wanted to make this rated K+ or T but I wanted to give my "Seme" something nice

REASON3: Dino LOOK SO CUTE WITH HIS "little brother" it's my third favorite pairing of katekyo being beat by ChromexMukuro and Lal MirchX Colonello

Reason4: SOME DAMNNED ATTETION TO MY FORGOTTEN GUARDIANS STORY

Note: I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or its characters

Now without further ado enjoy my crappily written (first time writing one) Lemon

~XoX Dino's Kawaii nii-chan XoX~

Tsuna was walking home from school, again not knowing anything of that day. When he got home instead of finding reborn he saw a familiar blond "Yo Tsuna" Dino said greeting the brunette."D-Dino-san when did you-" Tsuna trailed off "Reborn asked me to come over, also I wanted to see my cute little brother." Tsuna slightly blushed at the comment but was happy that someone semi-normal came to visit. Gokudera was too clingy and Tsuna always felt a strange vibe from him, Yamamoto was too optimistic and clueless, Ryohei was too much of an EXTREME idiot, Lambo … well that wasn't even an option, Hibari … not much to be said, and all that left was Chrome who Tsuna did not want to go for since he knew she loved Mukuro. Tsuna also remember his forgotten guardians Rosso, and his partners (in crime), Sadao and Acerbus but they had their own little world, with Dino Tsuna truly felt normal, he actually did think of Dino of his "older brother" Tsuna invited Dino to come upstairs with him, but Dino being the klutz he is fell down quite of couple of times Tsuna fall after him, after about a half hour they finally got upstairs Dino with a few bruises in random spots of his body. For a while both mafia bosses caught up, Tsuna told Dino about what happened with Shimon and such, after catching up Dino and Tsuna staring at each other for a while before inching closer to each other face they were mere centimeters away from each other's face when Gokudera barged in (cockblock). "JUUDAIME, HOW ARE YOU!" he said happily ay his "precious boss" "G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said surprised, He quickly noticed how Gokudera was glaring at Dino. Tsuna always wonder what was the REAL reason Gokudera didn't like Dino. Gokudera and Dino stayed for dinner and not soon did Gokudera have to leave, Dino was spending the night over so he went to go take a shower. Tsuna was getting into his usual pajama's Dino would sleep in his bed, since Tsuna was already used to sleep on the floor since he slept there for the first week Reborn came to him. Actually now that he thought about it he hasn't seen Reborn all day.

~Meanwhile~

Dino got out of the shower and dried off leaving only his hair damp, he reached for his clothes before realizing he never brought any with him to the shower and left them in Tsuna's room. He didn't want his little brother to see him (almost) naked in his own room. Dino already liked Tsuna a little too much than a little brother and even got hard once or twice of thinking about him (in a dirty way), but he couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. He crept slowly into Tsuna room careful not to wake anyone he looked over at Tsuna asleep his pajama shirt on, half buttoned, a leg dangling from the bedside and had a line of drool running down the side of his mouth, he was sound asleep. Dino quickly walked to his clothes tripping in the process make a loud sound, woke Tsuna who shield his face, an instant reflex then realized the naked man in his room his towel barely covering his … prize, naked about three feet away from Tsuna who felt a sudden tightness in his pants. Dino scrambled to his feet holding his towel and blushed hot, his face a nice shade of red. He looked elsewhere before noticing the tent in Tsuna pant's he got redder (if possible) at realized that Tsuna was bigger than he expected he was walking toward the door and once again felling not only falling but bringing Tsuna and the sheet with him, now he was naked in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna sat up trying to hide his erection and blushing "um Dino-san are you okay?" "Um yea little bro I'm fi-"his sentence was cut off by a soft pair of lips, Tsuna lips both locked lips for a few moments before Dino bit gently asking … no begging for entrance, Tsuna hastily opened his mouth letting Dino explore the hot, wet cavern before his and Tsuna's tongue danced and fought for dominance, before oxygen became a problem, after a few quick breath the blond and brunette began locking lips again, for what seems like an eternity, now Tsuna's length was pleading for release, Tsuna took off his pajama shirt and hastily push down his pajama pants slowly before. Dino staring at the younger boy before him couldn't help but yank down the boy's pant along with his boxer, and now Tsuna's 6 ½ length was standing proudly. Dino pulled Tsuna closer, threw his towel aside before grinding their hips together (and dicks) together. Tsuna moans were music to Dino's ears. Tsuna pulled away and led Dino to his bed, Dino sat and then his length was enveloped in a warm wet heat A.K.A Tsuna's mouth. Dino's hand gripped the bed sheet whilst the other had a hand on Tsuna's brown hair, the brunette began licking and sucking at the head of Dino's 9 inch length then began to bob his head up and down on it. Pre-cum was now leaking out. Tsuna happily lapped it up and stopped Dino groaned, wondering why he had stopped Tsuna asked "D-did you like it Dino-san?" Dino nodded and said "hell yeah Tsuna it was awesome" Tsuna blushed and said "Then you'll love this" Tsuna pushed Dino on the bed so that he was laying down on it; Tsuna positioned himself just above Dino length. Dino flailed his arms and said "wait Tsuna I have to uh … prepare you" Tsuna simply shook his head, Dino was about to stop him but it was too late, Tsuna impaled himself on Dino's rod he shivered a bit and stayed in that position adjust to Dino … size, the he raise and dropped his hips shivering every time he slammed himself onto Dino, Dino quickly grabbed Tsuna's hips and began slamming down harder on his length. Tsuna threw his head back in a mix of pleasure and pain, Dino then switch their positions so that Tsuna was lying on his back. Dino began to thrust at the same pace Tsuna was riding him after a while Dino blurted out "nyg Tsuna, you're so tight" Tsuna blushed red hot at the comment.

Dino began to thrust faster and hit a special spot in Tsuna's body, Tsuna's moaned louder and lewdly than before and begged "D-Dino-san hit that spot again" Dino wasted no time and thrust again, hitting that spot again he looked down at his "little brother" and realized Tsuna had been pleasuring him all this time and he had done nothing for him, so with this in mind and used one hand to stroke Tsuna's length and the other to play with his nipples, Tsuna moaned louder and twice as lewdly as he had before he was being pleasured to the max and moreover by his "older brother"! Dino, thinking that wasn't enough leaned over (pushing himself deeper into Tsuna, if even possible) kissed, sucked, and bit at Tsuna's neck leaving a lovely trail of love bites all over Tsuna's neck Dino rose once again and quickened his thrusts in his "little brother's" tight heat. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and said "Dino-s-san I'm-"and Tsuna came splashing his seed all over his stomach and Dino hand. Dino brought his hand to his face an licked it clean of Tsuna's cum he smiled down at him and said "mm you taste sweet little bro."Dino thrusted a few more times before cumming inside Tsuna, then pulled out and smiled sheepishly as he saw that some of his seed came out of Tsuna. Tsuna snuggled up close to Dino, who then looked at their sweaty bodies and asked "Hey, Tsuna wanna take a shower?" Tsuna smiled and agreed.

~meanwhile~

Reborn pushed a button that said "Stop Record" and the screen which had Dino thrusting into Tsuna turned white. Colonello appeared from seemingly nowhere followed by Celeste, the Hail arcobaleno and began to speak "Your still the same sadistic bastard you were way back then; KORA!" Reborn only smirked and nodded as he turned to them "they didn't even notice that Nana and company went to a hot spring" Celeste said, "So who are you going to show first? KORA!" reborn grinned evilly and said "Gokudera"

XoX END XoX

Tony; yo gat-tah it's done *smiles*

Rosso: o-ho it's done

Acerbus: yes but it won't get any reviews

Tony:*corner of woe*

Rosso: you guys know the drill Read review and read "the forgotten guardians"

Acerbus: btw Acerbus Sadao and Rosso are Oc's alongside Celeste made by(except Sadao) our wonderful creator Mr Pocketwatch ripper

Tony: aka ME

Rosso: now then Tony you may wanna use your rain flames to GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE *open box, hail boots come out*

Acerbus: ciao DISAPPRAIT SOUL *Acerbus disappear*

Tony:*confused* what why*gets hit by a Tonfa* wha- *looks back* OH SHI-*get hit by a brick* THE D18 FANGIRLS *runs*

END!


End file.
